


Littlest Things

by nattraven



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 她最后记得的是一些碎片一样的小事。





	Littlest Things

**Author's Note:**

> 可能更偏向莉塔的角色研究。忒修斯的年纪和官方设定有出入，谁叫我就是想写学院故事。

1

     纽特.斯卡曼德屏住呼吸，长袍里的手攥紧一只水晶小瓶。莉塔趁着黑魔法防御术下课时的混乱将瓶子悄悄塞进他口袋，水晶冰凉的表面碰到他的手背，他忍不住打了个激灵。  
     “你确定这管用？”他压低声音说。  
     “不确定。”她用同样的耳语回答了他，“但不试试怎么知道？”  
     “今晚？”他有点惊讶。  
     “当然，我不喜欢欠别人人情。”莉塔生硬地说，“记住了，是最左边的波特酒。”  
     纽特点点头。  
     而现在，一个端着堆满了烤土豆盘子的家养小精灵挤过他身边，奔向长桌末端，更多的小精灵正端着更多眼花缭乱的菜色准备摆盘。晚餐一开始，这些菜品就要从厨房的长桌传送到上方餐厅去。他低头看了看表，留给他的时间不多了。  
     “斯卡曼德先生，您在这里做什么？”一个尖细的声音叫住他。  
     纽特回头：“晚上好，阿奇。”那是个棕色的小精灵，穿着绣有霍格沃茨徽章的小小制服。  
     “晚餐马上就要开始了，斯卡曼德先生。”  
     “事实上，呃，”纽特说，“我想要一点酒。”  
     “酗酒可不是个好习惯，斯卡曼德先生。”阿奇水汪汪的、灯泡似的大眼睛打量着他，“只有教职工晚餐才可以享用含酒精的饮料。”  
     “不是我。”纽特不太自在地换了个重心，“是拿来清洗用的，我前些天在禁林边缘发现一只受伤的——”  
     “啊！斯卡曼德先生是要用来给那些动物吗！”阿奇说，“斯卡曼德先生总是这么善良——”它的眼睛更亮了，“让阿奇带斯卡曼德先生去吧。”  
     “阿奇，只要一点点就好。”纽特的脑袋埋得更低了，“你去工作。我从教职工的桌子上拿走一点点就够了——”他对家养小精灵的热情感到有些愧疚。  
     “当然。斯卡曼德先生。”阿奇向他迅速鞠了一躬，迅速加入到摆盘的忙碌队伍中。晚饭很快就要开始了。  
     纽特终于又独自一人。他望向厨房里的教职工长桌，没费什么功夫就发现了最末端那个装着波特酒的瓶子。

     人缘差、没人跟你坐在一起吃饭也有好处。莉塔.莱斯特兰奇一边往防油纸包里又塞了一份牛肉馅饼一边想，至少没有人问东问西。她封好纸包，又把南瓜汁倒进杯子，抬头望向赫奇帕奇那桌，看见纽特溜进餐厅，慌慌张张地加入已经在大快朵颐的人群。棕色头发的少年冲她点点头，表示他的部分已经完成。于是莉塔转回目光，若无其事地拧紧杯子，余光若有若无地打量着教职工长桌的一头。机会只有一次，她必须万分小心。  
     晚饭结束地很快，她赶在人流之前溜出礼堂，差点撞翻一个女生，后者发出难听的咒骂。换在平时，莉塔多半会抽出魔杖洗洗她的嘴巴，但她今天有事要办，不必要的注意很可能会搞砸一切，因此只是咕哝一句抱歉就挤了过去。  
     几节向上的石楼梯，绕过几个回廊，很快就只有她一人——她走的不是回斯莱特林公共休息室的路。莉塔在一条灰扑扑的走廊上停下来。四周非常安静，这条走廊上没有碍事的画像。她警惕地打量四周，确定四下无人之后，拉开一个废弃不用的扫帚柜门，躲了进去。  
     在扫帚柜的黑暗与尘土中，她屏息等候。还有两分钟，人称自走时钟的学监潘德加斯特（Prendergast）就会路过这里。他总是会在晚饭时刻喝上一整瓶波特酒，总是沿着既定的路线回住处，最重要的是，总是把禁闭室的钥匙随身携带——莉塔叹了一口气，如果不是这样，事情会好办很多。她已经听见坚定的脚步声由远及近传来，莉塔屏住呼吸，静静地等待着，她亲自配的睡眠药水，算好了剂量，只要纽特全都倒了进去——  
     突然，脚步声停了。一声重物坠地的闷响。  
     奏效了。莉塔的心脏狂跳起来，但她还是耐住性子默数了三十秒，然后扫帚柜无声无息地打开。潘德加斯特正面朝下躺在不远处。莉塔镇定自若地走上前，弯腰借着走廊上的微弱火光翻检他腰上挂着的钥匙。  
最后她放弃了，抽出魔杖低语道：“复制成双。”一串一模一样的钥匙落进她手中，她将复制出来的钥匙换给学监。接下来的麻烦是学监本人，她想了想，挥动魔杖，昏迷的学监腾空而起，慢慢挪进扫帚柜里。  
接下来，就是时间问题了。她沿着走廊狂奔，一只手握紧那串钥匙，以防金属碰撞的叮当声引起注意。她本想干脆把学监锁在柜子里，但那样他醒来后势必会怀疑，于是她仅仅只是虚掩上柜门，潘德加斯特永远也不会知道发生了什么事。

     站在禁闭室走廊里的纽特看见她的时候明显松了一口气。“以为你不会来了。”他说，“不值得冒这么大的风险——”  
     “潘德加斯特活该。”她气喘吁吁地说，把长袍里的纸包和杯子递给纽特，又拿出那串偷来的钥匙，开始一个个试了起来，“我想这么干很久了。”  
     “不是说他。”纽特一边说一边警惕地打量四周，脖子缩在围巾里像只幼犬，生怕突然有人来。“我是说——”咔哒一声，莉塔找到了合适的钥匙，门开了。他们迅速溜进去。  
     一个声音从房间里传来：“我一开始没有把你们俩供出去，不是为了让你们这么胡闹的。”  
     “晚上好，忒修斯。”纽特说。

 

2  
     “我还是很好奇，你们那天晚上是怎么溜进来的。”忒修斯吞下一口热茶，他脑袋上缠着一圈绷带，有一缕头发不听话地垂了下来。帐篷外面风雪肆虐。俄国的糟糕冬天。麻瓜的糟糕战争。休假的糟糕环境。魔法能提供的好处有时仅仅是一杯热茶。  
     “你知道的越少，审讯的时候就越有利。”莉塔端着一杯茶，严肃地说，“情况已经十分严峻了，霍格沃茨有史以来第一位被关禁闭的级长。”然后两个人都笑了。  
     “我能扔下你们不管吗。”忒修斯摇摇头，转而模仿她的语气，“但我坚持要知道真相。”旧事重提本来就是没事找事，他就是需要点别的东西带他短暂地脱离一下眼前的战场。  
     “潘德加斯特有饮酒问题。”莉塔掀开帐篷一角，望着外面白茫茫的雪，还有白皑皑的山峦在铅灰天空中的模糊轮廓。一阵风夹杂着雪花吹进帐篷，她打了个冷颤，又把帐篷合上了。“并且羞于启齿。”  
     “你怎么知道？”忒修斯扬起眉毛，“我以为他是那种滴酒不沾的斯多葛派人士。”  
     “他晚餐会喝掉一整瓶波特酒。”莉塔沉思道，似乎在回忆不愉快的细节，“从来不断，还有一些……很难形容的地方。”她想起失去儿子的老莱斯特兰奇，不再说话了。  
     “观察得很仔细。”忒修斯看着她。  
     “晚餐喝那么多酒不是我观察到的，是纽特。”莉塔说，“但的确是我利用这一点。他有可能喝到断片。或者自以为如此。而且不想让人知道。”  
     “你利用了这点。”忒修斯重复道，他声音里很奇怪地没有指责的意思，只是好奇。  
     “告诉你了，我很邪恶。”莉塔说，“是邪恶的斯莱特林。”她意识到谈话可能开始搅动危险的水域，但仅仅只是握紧了手中的粗粝茶杯，向对面的忒修斯扮了个怪表情。  
     “你不傻。我很高兴你在我们这边。”忒修斯看上去却全然不在意，他又给自己倒了杯茶，“不。我要说的不是这个意思。”他摇摇头，“我是说，你在这里就很好。”他有些尴尬，但决定还是继续说下去，“还有纽特，他也很高兴——”  
     “——很高兴有机会和火龙打交道。”莉塔笑了。在那些魔法部找来、被迫要和龙打交道的倒霉巫师里，纽特绝对是个异类——他乐得像来度假。  
     “很遗憾，恐怕主要是很高兴和火龙打交道。”忒修斯点头同意，“我以为六年级以后你们——”  
     “是我不知道怎么面对他。”莉塔说。茶泡得过久，尝起来味道苦涩。  
     “因为不喜欢欠别人人情？”忒修斯瞥了她一眼，“尽管他做决定向来称不上高明，但那也是他自己的决定。”他坚定地说，“这又不是账本。”  
     莉塔笑了。“而我是古灵阁员工。”  
     “说到这个，”忒修斯放下茶杯，“古灵阁怎么会掺合进战事里？”他话音未落，一只银白色的骏鹰扑打着翅膀、穿过厚厚的帐篷，出现在他们面前，它用纽特的声音说话了：“莉塔，忒修斯——如果你在的话。”他的声音听上去很急切，“到训练场来，事态紧急——”  
     骏鹰消失之前，帐篷里就空无一人了。

     “出了什么事？”莉塔的声音在灰色的建筑穹顶回荡，她显形瞬间就被空气中的暖意裹住。山腰上的训练场原本是个麻瓜村落，由于太过偏远被逐渐荒弃。战争时期，俄国魔法部征用来当作培训可参战火龙的训练和孵化场地。  
     “我不认为你该杀死它。”纽特正和另外几个巫师争辩，“反季节强行孵化本来就有可能发育不良——”他身后的孵化箱里有只已经破了壳的金属灰小龙，正笨拙地想要挪到箱子中间，忒修斯注意到，那条龙翅膀缺了一块。  
     “杀死它是仁慈。”其中一个巫师说话了，口音很重的英语。“弱小者活不过冬天。”他抽出魔杖，“没必要让它多受罪。”  
     “它能活下来。”纽特说，“只需要一点时间——”  
     “它活着是在争夺它能战斗的兄弟姐妹的食物。”那个巫师说，“搞清楚状况，斯卡曼德先生，我们是在打仗。”他挥了挥魔杖，示意纽特让开。在纽特身后不远处，忒修斯不自觉地握紧了衣袋里的魔杖。  
     “伊戈尔。”莉塔警告，“把魔杖放下。”  
     “让开。”那个巫师说。  
     “我无意起冲突。”纽特举起双手，脚底下却没有挪动半分，“开春之前，它可以分享我的口粮。”  
     伊戈尔冷笑一声——龙的食量只会越来越大，人的那点配给怎么能满足？但他没有动，因为新来的那个头上缠绷带的英国巫师也举起了魔杖。  
     “胡说什么，这不是你能养在地下室的生物！”忒修斯慢慢走上前，低声警告他，“而且私藏火龙是违法的。”  
     纽特别过脸，但依然没有挪动的意思。  
     “古灵阁或许可以。”莉塔突然说，“妖精们本来就是对龙的驯养和孵化有兴趣才会资助这个项目。”  
     “什么？”  
     “我是说，如果那条龙最后不适合战斗的话，古灵阁会很愿意出面支付之前抚养的费用并买下它。”莉塔谨慎地说。  
     伊戈尔哼了一声：“你只是个妖精手底下的小职员，我凭什么相信你的保证？”  
     “我是个莱斯特兰奇。”她说，“我的家族是古灵阁最早的客户之一。而我们很愿意用一条龙来看守家族财富。”  
     伊戈尔看上去还想说些什么，但最后还是掉头走了。莉塔显而易见地松了口气。  
     “‘我是个莱斯特兰奇’，我听错了还是你刚刚真的那么说了？”纽特有点好笑地看着她。  
     “你听错了。”莉塔干脆地说。  
     “别高兴地太早。”忒修斯说，“妖精不会同意的，我知道你在说谎。”他指了指莉塔握紧的、微微汗湿的手。  
     “很难说。”莉塔说，“考乌斯不缺钱，而且一条龙多少能满足他的虚荣心——”她转向纽特，“但还是祈祷别落到那份上。”她有点担忧地说，“古灵阁地下可没法让它自由展开翅膀——”  
     “它的翅膀发育得不好。”纽特轻轻地说，这时他又低头安抚那只新生的铁腹龙，后者正试图用黏黏糊糊的萎缩翅膀抱住他的手。“或许你可以坐在成山的金加隆上。”他被想象中的画面逗笑，“好像也不坏。”

 

3  
     老考乌斯.莱斯特兰奇的死讯是通过一只年轻的小隼传到他手上的。除了催书本进度的出版商，也只有忒修斯才会费神写信来，因此纽特完全不急，他让那神气活现的鸟儿站在窗口等候，自己低头继续搅拌喂给月痴兽的食料。  
     半晌后，他摘下手套，喂给鸟儿一些剩下的碎肉，吃完后，那鸟儿仍不肯走开，他才发现忒修斯已预付了回信的费用，而那双棕褐色的眼睛正不满地看着他。  
这可不同寻常。忒修斯近乎固执地给他定期来信，信中总是扯些琐碎小事——即使天塌下来，在他笔下仍然是琐碎小事，但这么多年他也早已摸透纽特的习性，因此并不期望他真的回信。纽特叼着魔杖，从乱糟糟的抽屉深处摸出许久不用的裁信刀，割开封口。  
     直到那只隼因为不满久等，啄了啄他，纽特才回过神来，放下信纸。  
     “你可能会带一个同伴上路。”纽特一边说，一边吹了个短促的呼哨，一只色彩斑斓的鸟儿应声扑着翅膀飞来。隼没有动，但警惕地打量着新来的鸟。纽特这时又抓起羽毛笔，匆匆在笔记本上写了几句，又将那张纸撕下，卷成小卷，绑在新来者的腿上。“它是你的回信。”纽特对那只迷惑的隼说，“务必送达。”  
     片刻之后，他目送隼和它的新同伴一前一后地飞走，它们还有很长一段路要赶。纸条上的内容，忒修斯也许会说他粗鲁、不合时宜、不懂礼数，但莉塔不会介意的，而且，他十分确定忒修斯心中也会同意他这么做。

     拉雪兹神父公墓的黑衣人潮正逐渐散去，考乌斯.莱斯特兰奇已经安息在莱斯特兰奇的家族墓地，莉塔目送吊唁的人群三三两两地走向公墓外围，接着消失在空气里，她不禁暗自松了一口气，忍不住伸手拂开帽子下垂下来的黑纱。  
     “我很遗憾。”忒修斯说，他今天也穿着黑色的大衣，脚下的鞋子已经沾上了泥点。斯卡曼德家和莱斯特兰奇家因为对待麻瓜的态度上的分歧很少往来，忒修斯今日出现在葬礼上吸引了不少好奇的目光。  
     “不要连你也那么说。”莉塔转身打断他，“我今天已经听得够多了。”忒修斯似乎还想说什么，也许是准备道歉，也许是别的。“别说话，忒修斯。”莉塔几乎是恳求他了，“一会儿就好。”  
     于是他们不出声地、朝着远离人群的方向走了一会儿，雾气像层薄纱一样带来早春的凉意，阳光透过阴云，在墓碑群上留下朦胧晦暗的光。她本该像个大家族的乖女儿一样展现出悲伤，老考乌斯.莱斯特兰奇再怎么无耻，他也做足了父亲不要求感情的戏码，至少他没亲自动手虐待她——至少她是个稀有的“纯血”。一想到这里，一阵憎恶如过电般流过她全身。血统高贵，只有被人下注的赛马和圈养的狗才讲究这些。如果她还有半点哀悼之意，那也是留给另一个考乌斯的。  
     而莉塔此时此刻站在众多遗骸中，只觉得心中少有的平静安宁，像数年前在暖融融的帐篷里，像更久以前站在湖畔的树下。老考乌斯.莱斯特兰奇大可以在地下诅咒她的罪恶，但他能做的也只有无声诅咒。  
忒修斯清清嗓子，这次莉塔没阻止他。“我很抱歉爸妈因为身体不适没法过来。”忒修斯说，“我知道你接下来会有很多麻烦亲戚要对付。”他看着脚下的人群，低声说：“如果需要帮助，只需开口。”  
一阵长唳打断了她。两人抬头，发现灰白的天空中，有两个小小的身影向他们飞过来。还没离开的人中传来一两声短促的惊呼——其中一只鸟儿五彩斑斓，像块会飞的欧珀石，和四周的灰白肃穆气氛格格不入。  
     “是纽特。”忒修斯先一步反应过来，“我给他写了信——”隼停在他肩膀上，爪子刺穿衣料，他疼得皱了一下眉头。而它的同伴则落在莉塔伸出的手臂上，她黑色的丧服衬得那垂下来的金色尾羽闪闪发亮。鸟儿伸出一条腿，那上面绑着字条。她取下字条，将它展平，接着忍不住像个女学生似的笑出声音，她好久没有这样笑了。忒修斯有点疑惑地扬起眉毛。  
于是她把纸条递给忒修斯，后者毫不费力地认出了纽特的笔迹：  
     “Leta, Happy New Life. ”  
     “那个小混蛋。”忒修斯板着脸说，但脸上的神色很快又变得柔和，“太像他了。”  
     莉塔没有回答，她最后看了一眼莱斯特兰奇家的陵墓，而那只色彩鲜艳的鸟儿停在她抬起的手臂上，像一面灰败战场上飞扬的灿烂旗帜。她仿佛站在某条边界上，背后是她一直以来憎恶又不得不与之相处的事物，而面前——她仍然有些晕眩和犹豫不决，仿佛有人轻轻地推了她，更多的可能仿佛群星闪耀，又触手可及——  
     “……还是和以前一样，粗鲁、不合时宜、不懂礼数……”忒修斯没能数落完。莉塔踮起脚，亲吻了他。

  
4  
     莉塔蹬蹬蹬跑上阁楼的时候，发现纽特并不是一个人。还有一个穿着格兰芬多袍子的高个男生在，似乎正和纽特低声争论。（“渡鸦就算了，那瓶子里的东西是什么——你就不怕我写信告诉妈妈——”）她警惕地眯起双眼，毫不犹豫拔出魔杖：“离他远一点。不然我就让你的舌头打结！”那个格兰芬多转过身来，莉塔看见银色的级长徽章。  
     “莉塔？”纽特的声音从那人身后传来，“你不是应该在上课吗？”  
     “占卜课是垃圾。我跑出来了。”她说，“他是谁？”  
     “我万分同意。”那个高个子格兰芬多点点头，偏头望向纽特，“但有人是不是该做个合适的介绍？”  
     “莉塔，这是忒修斯。”纽特有点不情愿地把目光从玻璃瓶里缓慢伸展肢体的生物身上移开，“忒修斯，这是莉塔。”  
     “莉塔.莱斯特兰奇？”忒修斯好奇地扬起了眉毛，有点好笑地看着她，“所以你就是那个让伊迪丝说不出话来的莱斯特兰奇？”  
     “她自找的。”莉塔语气里带有很重的敌意。  
     “我不怀疑。”忒修斯仍在好奇地打量着他。  
     莉塔没理会他，直接绕过忒修斯，坐到纽特对面，有些气愤地翻出占卜课作业。  
     “你知道，做梦日记总是可以瞎编的。”忒修斯说。  
  
     她看着圆型会场下的宣讲的格林德沃和他喷吐而出的战争幻影。老考乌斯.莱斯特兰奇若地下有知，恐怕也会欣然加入他。他终于在死后以另一种方式报复了回来。  
台科.多德努斯（Tycho Dodonus) 的预言语焉不详、还被误读个彻底，但并不妨碍人们用它来继续羞辱她。人怎么可以是预言的奴隶？悲惨绝望的女儿，等待命运中的渡鸦前来，被迫在众人面前作出忏悔。忏悔。这一点邓布利多错得离谱，她想，忏悔绝不减轻负担，负担在错误犯下的那一刻就已经存在，倘若仅仅承认罪过就能免去心中苛责，那她成什么人了？她的弟弟又怎么办呢？世上怎么会有如此划算的买卖？  
然后格林德沃大声邀请人群中的傲罗现身。几乎就是一瞬间的功夫，她看见了忒修斯，后者仿佛也能感应到她的目光似的，抬头回望了她。那神情莉塔认得，十多年前他上战场道别前也是那种眼神，本意是安抚，但莉塔的心脏紧缩起来，她有不好的预感。  
     接下来的展开猝不及防。大批人群幻影移形离开，蓝色火焰在光滑的岩石表面映出倒影。有人在大喊，有人在哭泣。她看见忒修斯走下台阶，和纽特并肩站在一起。  
“斯卡曼德先生，你以为邓布利多会为你哀悼吗？”呼啸的蓝色火焰，她看见那两个人勉强联手抵抗。  
     那一瞬间愤怒和恐惧同时从她脚底升起。他怎么敢？！他怎么敢？！  
     然后格林德沃仿佛听到了她的愤怒一般，转向了她。  
     “莉塔.莱斯特兰奇。”在一片混乱中，她仍能听见他的低语，“……被整个魔法界厌憎，不被爱，不被珍视……然而勇敢。非常勇敢。”他伸出手，“是时候回家了。”  
     莉塔静静地看着那只手。不被爱？她几乎想大笑了。格林德沃号称蛊惑人心的本事也不过如此。大多数人真是什么也不懂，莱斯特兰奇这个显赫姓氏对她来说是罪犯的烙印，是她母亲痛苦死去的证明，但对那个躲在阁楼上的少年，不过是只腿受了伤的渡鸦幼崽，需要照料、食物、水、还有一个稻草铺成的巢。而忒修斯，莉塔不用看也知道他想要过来，只是想想那一幕心脏就再一次皱缩起来，对于忒修斯来说，她也只是莉塔。她绝不能忍受这两个人任何一个要死在这阴暗地底的想法。  
     格林德沃的眼睛眯起来。不能让人等太久，莉塔平静地想，手要稳，你只有一次机会。于是她望向那两个她最为珍视的人，道别一般地开口了：  
     “I love you.”

     而烈火吞噬她的时候，莉塔最后能想到的都是一些琐碎的小事：扫帚柜与阁楼的尘土气味、风雪呼啸声、阴天里闪亮的金羽毛——  
     懊悔只会腐蚀灵魂，而她拥有过很多很多爱，如同怀中抱满的风信子。


End file.
